Hey Siri,
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: A new device comes in the Capitol, iPhones! And the special feature called "Siri" can change people's lives in so many ways. ONE SHOT


**I want to make a parody about The Hunger Games, but I'm not so sure I'm so-called "funny". But I decided to do it anyways, please let me know. I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. And Apple owns iPhones.  
**

**R&R. :) :)**

* * *

** Chapter 1 Crybaby Peeta  
**

"Hey Peeta, look at this thing I found!" Peeta ran over to a squealing Katniss, squinting to get a better view. The thing was rectangle shaped, and if you tapped it it went to something else.

"What is it?" he asked curious.

"Some high-tech Capitol device, duh!" Katniss hit Peeta on the back of the head, leaving the boy with the bread rubbing his neck.

"You don't have to be so rude," Peeta said, angrily.

"But everyone knows what this is!" Katniss spat back, glaring daggers at Bread Boy.

"Not me."

"Well, you should."

"I seriously doubt EVERYONE would call it a 'high tech Capitol device'. It's an IPHONE."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah, it is!"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

The two argued back and forth, until a floating President Snow came down on a parachute, smiling.

"What. The. Hell." said Katniss. He was wearing an outfit that said "VOTE FOR ME, BABY!" and his head was on the shirt. As for his pants, they seemed to be loose...

"Bwah haha!" Rue and Glimmer came over and started laughing with Katniss, but Peeta and President Snow were the only ones who looked embarrassed.

On the president's boxers were pictures of Peeta.

"Snow's gay! Snow's gay!" Glimmer chanted. Katniss wiped a tear from her eye, but couldn't resist the urge to chuckle.

"Why do you have pics of me on your briefs?" Peeta demanded.

Snow just put his nose up in the air.

"For the record, I had these way before I met you."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Peeta screamed. He then ran down the field screaming something about his problems.

"What are you even doing here?" laughed Rue, clutching her stomach.

"I, uh, wanted to inform you that we're making new devices called iPhones!" he clapped his hands and giggled.

Katniss stared at him for a few moments before holding up the gadget, "Are these it?"

President Snow eyes her suspiciously.

"How the hell did you even get that? They haven't even come out in stores!" he stopped to pull up his pants, but when the fell down again, they revealed the Sex God of Panem.

Finnick Odair.

"Are you like an underwear magician or something?" Glimmer backed away, but couldn't resist a smile.

"W-why are you wearing those?!" Katniss started laughing again.

"Shut it and listen." he said.

"F-fine!" Katniss was doubled over in laughter.

"So here are some of the features on the iPhone."

"Meet, Siri!"

"Huh?"

"Siri! It makes everyday life easier! Watch!"

President Snow tapped on the "Siri Button" and asked, "What time is it?"

"9:20am." the voice replied.

"That thing is creepy." Rue said.

"I wanna try, I wanna try!" Peeta came back from his teary jog and yanked it out of his hand.

"Siri, will I ever marry Katniss?" Peeta said eagerly.

"No."

"What a loser!" Glimmer said, slapping him on the back, and crybaby Peeta threw another bawling tantrum and ran away.

"MEANIE!" he yelled.

"I'll try." Katniss ran out after Peeta, who still had the phone, and chased him.

"AIEEEE!" she said, and tackled him to the ground. Peeta started screaming, but Katniss simply ignored him and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

Silence.

"Siri, my name is 'Your So F*cking Stupid'". she stated, receiving a glare from President Snow.

"Okay, got it." the voice replied.

"Does 3 plus 4 equal 10?" Katniss asked obviously knowing the answer.

"No, your so f*cking stupid, it's seven."

Even laughed except for President Snow.

"Now my name is F*ck Me Baby".

"I will now change your name." Siri processed this, and the name was changed.

"Do I have someone named Haymitch in my contacts?" Katniss asked, struggling not to laugh.

"No, F*ck Me Baby". the voice replied.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" President Snow yelled, and snatched the phone out of her hand. The funny thing was, they were too cooped up in laughter to notice.

"I should probably get my phone," Snow said.

Snow reached into his underwear and grabbed out his phone.

Katniss, Rue, and Glimmer all ran away screaming.

"Wonder why they did that?" the president wondered, and put it back in his boxers. And with that, he strolled away, leaving only a crybaby Peeta prancing in the field.

**Should I continue this story? I'm really not sure at this point. But REVIEW!**


End file.
